


fido

by armethaumaturgy



Series: sormik week 2017 [4]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: “Do you trust me?”“Really?” he deadpans, “You have me naked, blindfolded and bound to the bed, and you still ask me if I trust you? Newsflash, if I didn’t, we wouldn’t be here right now.”





	fido

**Author's Note:**

> written for sormik week, day 2 [trust]  
> im stopping now thanKs,,

“Do you trust me?”

Mikleo scoffs beneath his blindfold. He would have made a vague hand gesture, had his hands not been tied to the headboard of the bed.

“Really?” he deadpans, “You have me naked, blindfolded and bound to the bed, and you  _still_ ask me if I trust you? Newsflash, if I didn’t, we wouldn’t be here right now.”

Sorey laughs, breath fanning over Mikleo’s thigh, and then he presses a kiss to it. “Alright, alright, you’re right. That’s not what i meant, though. I want to try something new, but you’d have to trust me. But— if you don’t like it or it hurts, I’ll stop as soon as you tell me.”

“It’ll hurt?” Mikleo raises an eyebrow, even though Sorey can’t see.

“I don’t know? It didn’t hurt when I tried it myself, but I don’t know,” Sorey tells him honestly. The blindfold helps them both; Mikleo can’t see Sorey’s blush and Sorey can’t see the incredible angles Mikleo’s eyebrows move in.

“Alright, go for it,” Mikleo tells him finally. “And for the record, I do trust you. More than anyone, Sorey, you know this.”

There’s a few puffs of hot air on his skin before Sorey says, “You can’t hear it right now, but you saying that makes my heart pound like there’s no tomorrow.”

Mikleo’s own breath stutters; he wiggles on the covers and nudges Sorey’s head with a knee. “What, is the thing you saying embarrassing stuff? It  _is_ super painful, yeah,” he huffs.

Sorey squeezes one of his bare thighs. “Hey! That wasn’t the thing yet! Why’re you so mean to me, Mikleo?”

“I’m not mean! Just hurry it up or I’ll get soft,” Mikleo mumbles back, but that really isn’t the case. He’s still just as swollen and leaking, cock bobbing over his belly. Sorey notices too, and for once doesn’t decide to comment on it. Mikleo is grateful; he’s already ashamed enough for being so excited by the prospect of this new mystery thing Sorey wants to do.

Sorey’s hand circles the back of his dick and his whole body jerks at the unexpected touch. “You ready?” he asks softly.

“Y-Yeah?” Mikleo mutters from above, trying to prepare himself for whatever—

His breath catches in his throat; something touches his arousal, circling the crown in lazy movements. It’s thin, he notes after a second, but just as he’s relaxing again, the thin something presses harder into his flesh. It disappears momentarily, accompanied by Sorey’s huffed laughter.

It returns a few minutes and a bottle click later, though, and Mikleo can’t help hissing as it touches him again, dripping with cold lube now.

Sorey’s hand comes to hold the base of his dick again and then the thing presses against his slit once more. This time, however, it doesn’t let up.

It slips into the slit and Mikleo doesn’t jump right off the bed only thanks to the silk binding him and Sorey’s arm pushing down onto his hip.

A string of broken moans leaves his mouth, but the thing doesn’t move as he pants through the feeling. His initial thought had been pain — nothing should go in there, right? — but as he lays there with Sorey whispering something that he can’t quite make out to him, it’s not pain he feels. In fact, it feels good.

Really, really good.

He wiggles just a little. “Wha—t is that?” he asks, forcing the words out.

“You alright?” Sorey questions right back, wiggling the thing a little, as if mirroring Mikleo’s movements.

A long keen is pulled out of Mikleo’s already dry throat. Pleasure spikes through his whole length and up his spine, shocking him all over whenever Sorey ends up pushing it deeper.

“It’s a sound,” Sorey tells him, pulling it out until only the very tip stays inside of Mikleo’s cock, and then, to his utter surprise, pushes it back in — and keeps pushing, pushing, pushing. Mikleo feels like there’s a whole mile inside of him by the time Sorey stops to just lightly pull and push at it.

He can feel it inside of himself with each breath, with each loud heartbeat. “Gods!” he cries, squeezing his eyes closed behind the blindfold even though it makes no difference.

“Doing okay?” Sorey repeats himself when Mikleo’s toes curl into the sheets. He almost can’t feel them anymore.

“Ah— Ye-ahh,” the Seraph wheezes. “C-Can you…? Take the blind… blindfold off?”

Sorey does his best to immediately comply, careful about keeping the sound still. The strip of fabric slips to Mikleo’s neck and he blinks a few times, both to readjust to the light and to get rid of the tears gathered in his eyes from the feeling onslaught.

His gaze slips between his own legs as Sorey gets comfortable there again. His cock is even redder than usual, glistening with his precum, or maybe the lube, or perhaps a combination of the two. From the tip protrudes a pink rod, bobbing just the slightest bit with his labored breathing. It has slight ridges that he didn’t notice before, but now absolutely can feel each one with each pull of Sorey’s fingers.

It reappears, just as shiny with the liquids (though so much shorter than Mikleo had thought it), only to disappear back into him the next second.

It’s that sight, coupled with the way Sorey smiles up at him, almost encouragingly, that pushes him over the edge. The sound is still snugly buried deep inside him, so the cum that bubbles up is displaced around it, liberally coating Sorey’s hands.

His whole body twitches as his mind blanks out and he sags against the covers, tongue lolling out as he rides out the aftershocks.

A cry tears out of him, startled, when Sorey slowly, carefully, pulls the sound out of his softening cock, making a show of licking its whole length clean. Mikleo whines and weakly tugs at his bindings.

“Enjoyed yourself?” Sorey asks, putting the toy aside to clean later and moving to untie his spent lover.

“Yes,” Mikleo admits, still feeling the phantom tingles. “Did you really try this on your own?”

Sorey pauses halfway to the bathroom — Mikleo can see his ears turning red from behind — and then practically runs inside.

The Seraph laughs and flops back onto the mattress, making himself comfortable on a clean side of the bed. He basks in the weightless feeling for a while longer before deciding he should probably clean up as well (and get Sorey to tell him when he’d discovered such a toy).

Such thoughts leave his mind immediately when Sorey returns with a wet cloth and starts to wipe him down. This is better.


End file.
